


Tease

by yalocalcryptid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language used for mc, and he likes to tease mc, satan is just a lil possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalocalcryptid/pseuds/yalocalcryptid
Summary: “When did you become such a brat,” Satan asked with a laugh.“When did you become such a tease,” they shot back.“Oh darling,” he purred, leaning down to trap MC completely under him, “you haven’t seen anything yet.”“Yeah? Why don't you prove it.”––––After a study session with the fourth brother things get a little steamy. aka shameless Satan/MC smut because it's what he deserves(Chapter one uses "MC", and chapter two uses my MC's name (Meira))
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Satan/MC

“I think your essay will be fine,” Satan announced finally, setting the printed pages back on the bed in between them. “You’ll do great,” he smiled back at the human, gathering his things. 

“Thank you,” they beamed, flopping back onto the pillows, “have I ever mentioned I _hate_ this class? I’m not even good at human history.” 

Satan laughed, “well I’m always happy to assist. For a price, of course.”

“A price?” MC asked, looking up at the blond. “Did you turn into Mammon when I wasn’t looking,” they grinned, crossing their arms above their head.

“Very funny,” he rolled his eyes, moving to hover over them. 

“Oooh, I get it. You turned into Asmo when I wasn’t looking,” they laughed, making more room for him between their legs. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss against their forehead. “I should let you get some rest,” he smirked, pulling away. 

“Wait, what?” MC asked, eyes going wide. “What, no goodnight kiss?” 

“I just kissed you, didn’t I?” He replied innocently, mirth sparkling in his green eyes.

“Very funny,” they repeated, hooking their legs around his waist and dragging him back. 

“What, my kisses aren’t good enough for you?” He asked, voice dripping with mock indignation. “I’m offended, MC. Truly hurt.” 

“Uh huh.” A grin spread across their face as they played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Want me to kiss it better?” 

He laughed, tucking his face into the crook of their neck, “you’re terrible.” 

“So is that a yes, or...” they trailed off, unable to hold back their giggles. 

“The worst,” he continued, trailing kisses up to their jaw. 

“You’re not saying no,” they sang, grinning as he nipped their earlobe playfully. 

“Would I ever say no to you,” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to their cheek. 

They hummed thoughtfully, “pretty sure you have before.”

“Not about kissing,” he pointed out. 

“You do have a point there.” 

He leaned down to press a soft kiss against their lips, barely brushing. “How was that? Better?”

“Hardly,” they pouted, batting their eyelashes at the demon. “You’re gonna make me think you don’t like me anymore.” 

“When did you become such a brat,” Satan asked with a laugh. 

“When did you become such a tease,” they shot back. 

“Oh darling,” he purred, leaning down to trap MC completely under him, “you haven’t seen anything yet.” 

“Yeah? Why don't you prove it.”

“Are you sure that’s really what you want, Kitten? I don't know if I’ll be able to stop myself,” he warned, gaze darkening. 

“I want you. Satan, I want you so badly.”

“MC–” 

“You’re mine,” they started, grinding up against him, “why don't you prove to the others that I’m _yours_.” 

He stared down at their wicked grin, ocean eyes nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils. “Last chance.” 

They laughed softly, “babe, _please_?” They removed one arm from around his neck, throwing their head back and placing the back of their hand against their forehead dramatically. “Oh, _Satan_ , take me! Take me, I’m yours!” 

“Keep it up and you won’t get anything from me,” he scoffed, rolling his hips gently. “If you have to, use our pact to make me stop. I don't want to seriously hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” they smiled softly, cupping his cheek and pulling him down for a soft, gentle kiss. “I trust you, Satan. I won’t need to use our pact. Now fuck me already,” they laughed. 

He smiled softly down at his human, “are you gonna behave for me, Kitten? Or will I have to make you behave?” 

“I don't know... I have been known to be a bit of a troublemaker,” they grinned, biting their bottom lip. 

He hummed, trailing his burning gaze from their face, down to where their legs wrapped around his waist. “Take your clothes off.” 

“You’re not gonna do it for me?” 

“Do you want to be able to wear them again? Take them off or I’ll rip them off of you,” he ordered, removing their legs from his waist before unbuttoning his shirt. 

Their eyes were wide, a deep rosy flush on their cheeks. They began to shimmy out of their jeans, the dark denim revealing dark lace and long, sheer stockings. 

“Did you _plan_ on seducing me?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“I might have,” they admitted, looking away. “Is it working?” 

“Oh, Kitten,” he purred again, hands warm against their thighs, “you have no idea. Why don't you let me see the rest, hmm?” They pulled their hoodie off, letting the heavy fabric fall off the side of the bed. “Look at you,” he breathed, running his hands through their hair. He grabbed a handful of their hair, almost too painfully, tugging their head back. “Behaving so well for me... such a good little Kitten. Grab the headboard for me. And don't let go.” 

“Or what?” 

He shot them a dark look, gripping their hair just a bit tighter, “you won’t like that outcome.” 

“Oh?” 

He pulled back, removing their legs from around his waist, “behave or I’ll leave you like this.” 

They pouted but grabbed the headboard, looking back up at the blond. “I’ll behave.” 

“Will you?” He asked, grabbing their hips tightly. “Or will I have to remind you again?”

“I’ll behave,” they nodded, wriggling in his grasp. 

“Good,” he bent down, spreading their legs further, before sinking his teeth into the soft skin of their inner thigh just above their stockings. They jumped, grip tightening on the headboard, a loud gasp escaping their lips. He grinned, looking up at them through blond lashes, before peppering soft kisses against the red flesh. “So good for me, darling. Keep it up.” He trailed his kisses up to their hips, teasing the thin skin over their hip bones with lips and teeth. Before long their thighs were littered with darkening lovebites, heat pulsing in their core. “You’ve been behaving so well for me, MC. I think you deserve a treat, don't you?”

They moaned, eyelids fluttering shut as he rubbed the pad of his thumb in slow circles over their clit, the soaked lace creating delicious friction. “Satan, please... please fuck me, please please please,” they begged, keeping their hips still despite how badly they wanted to grind onto his hand. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he smiled, gently, so gently, easing their underwear down their marked legs. “I think I’ll leave these on though... if that’s alright with you?” He smirked, running his hand up and down their stocking clad leg. 

“Satan,” they whined, tightening their grip on the headboard again. 

“So impatient,” he tutted, barely flicking his tongue over their clit. “And so wet for me. I’ll ruin you for anyone else, MC, I promise.” 

They opened their mouth to speak when he plunged two fingers in, sealing his lips over their clit and _sucking_. They nearly screamed, throwing their head back and crying out his name on repeat. 

“If you keep on like that everyone is going to know what we’re doing,” he chastised, fucking them on his fingers like his life depended on it. “Or is that what you want? For everyone to know what we’re up to right now? Want them to hear you begging for me? I won't let anyone else see you like this. I won’t let them see how well you take me, like your body was _meant_ for me,” he purred, licking a flat stripe over their clit. 

“Satan please I-I,” their statement broke off into a high pitched whine. “I need you.” 

“Are you sure you don't want me to keep going? I’m having so much fun watching you unravel like this. Besides, I don't know if you’re stretched enough yet.” 

“Wha– _ah!_ ” They threw their head back, panting at the addition of a third digit. “ _Fuck_ , Satan!” 

“You can go more than one round, can’t you? Can you do that for me, darling?” They nodded, gasping as his slender fingers crooked, his pace brutal and the slick noises growing louder and louder. “So good for me. Why don't you let me hear all of those pretty noises you make when you cum?” 

“F-fuck, Satan!” They cried out, back arching off the bed as their orgasm crashed over them, babbling nearly incoherently as he continued to pump his hand almost into oversensitivity. 

He pulled his hand out finally, smiling up at the human, “you doing okay? Want to stop?”

“N-no,” they shook their head, “don't stop. Please, don't stop.” 

“Good,” he purred, raising his hand to his lips and licking his fingers clean. “Do you have a condom? I’m assuming you don't want to risk a pregnancy scare in the middle of the exchange program.” He removed his belt and pants quickly, not bothering to draw it out any longer than absolutely necessary.

“Bottom drawer,” they replied, still trying to catch their breath. “Hurry. Need you.” 

“So desperate for me, my love,” he purred, leaning over them to dig in the drawer. “This box is surprisingly empty. Anything you want to tell me?” 

“Condoms make toys a lot easier to clean. While I was waiting on you to hurry up and fuck me I had plenty of– _ah!_ ” They threw their head back, eyes squeezing shut as the pain of him burying himself teetered on just this side of too much. 

“What was that? I didn’t catch it,” he smirked, pulling back out slowly before bottoming out once again. 

“Asshole,” they gasped, almost pulling their hands away from the headboard. 

“You were behaving so well, Kitten,” he sighed, grabbing their hips tightly. He set a brutal pace, hands so tight around their hips they’d be sure to bruise. “I guess I’ll have to make you behave then.” He continued fucking them with little regard for making things last, holding their hips up off the bed to press even deeper, making them cry out with every thrust. “You really aren’t holding anything back, are you? Let me hear all of those noises.” 

“ _Satan_ ,” they cried, back arching off the bed again. “Satan let me touch you, I need you.” 

“You want to let go of the headboard?” They begged, a litany of pleas and his name on repeat as they squirmed in his grasp. “Alright. You can let go.” Before he could even finish his statement they grabbed his shoulders, tugging him down into their arms, nails digging into his skin. “So desperate for me,” he laughed, using the new angle to slow his pace–still hitting their g-spot on every thrust. “And so close, aren’t you? You’re so tight around me, darling, so warm and wet around my cock. _Shit_ , MC, you feel so good. Perfect. A perfect fit. Like we were made for each other.”

“Satan,” they sobbed, “I’m so close. You feel so good, babe, you’re so good at this. Make me feel so good.” Their voice was little more than a hazy slur, drunk off the feeling of his length inside them. “No one could make me feel as good as you do,” they slurred, burying a hand in his soft hair. 

He groaned, tucking his face into the crook of their neck and leaving little lovebites up and down the flushed skin. “So beautiful, MC,” he breathed, pressing a soft kiss beneath their jaw. “So beautiful. And all mine.” 

“All yours, I-I’m,” they let out a whine, burying their face in the crook of his neck as they came, wrapping their arms and legs around him even tighter. “Satan!” 

He continued thrusting, a low groan escaping him as they bit a bruise onto his throat, sucking at the skin. He buried himself as deep as his could, rhythm faltering until he came as well, pressing his forehead against their temple. He rolled his hips a couple more times before stilling completely, letting their breaths steady. “I’m gonna... pull out now.” 

MC whined as he did, carding their fingers through his hair. “That was... _so_ good. Fucking incredible.” 

“ _You_ were incredible, MC,” he praised, pressing a kiss to their cheek. “I’m sorry our first time wasn’t a bit more... romantic.” 

“Are you kidding? Satan, that was _perfect_ . You don't need to apologize for not properly wooing me, or anything like that,” they teased. “If you’re really hellbent on making love to me you’re free to try to seduce me _anytime_.” 

He laughed softly, “how did I end up with such a bratty human, hm?”

“You just couldn’t resist my charm?” 

He rolled his eyes at their grin, sitting up. He pulled the condom off, tossing it into the little garbage can next to their bed. “Have I ever told you you’re insufferable?” 

“Maybe a couple times,” they laughed, pushing themself up into a seated position. “Man, I’m sore.”

“I’m sorry. I should have been able to hold myself back more, I never intended to hurt you. You could have stopped me.” 

“Good sore Satan. The kind of sore that means every time it hurts I’m going to think of this. And every time I see these bruises on my hips I’m _definitely_ going to think of this,” they pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I should get cleaned up. Did you... maybe want to stay here tonight? You don't have to,” they assured, face flushing, “but you’re welcome to. If you want. I-I’d... really like it if you did.” 

“Let me go grab a damp rag. Why don't you take these off,” he asked, snapping the elastic of their socks against their leg. 

“You’re gonna have to walk to your room in the morning before breakfast to get a change of clothes–”

“I assumed you’d want me to stay when you asked me to come study so late, so I brought some,” he smiled. “You get those off, I’ll be right back.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” they smiled softly up at the Avatar of Wrath, heart swelling three sizes in their chest. “You’re so good to me.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Can you bring me some clothes when you come back with the rag? I’ve given up on the idea of moving at any point tonight.” 

He rolled his eyes before he pulled away, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Anything for my needy Kitten.”

  
  



	2. Satan/Meira

“I think your essay will be fine,” Satan announced finally, setting the printed pages back on the bed in between them. “You’ll do great,” he smiled back at the human, gathering his things. 

“Thank you,” they beamed, flopping back onto the pillows, “have I ever mentioned I _hate_ this class? I’m not even good at human history.” 

Satan laughed, “well I’m always happy to assist. For a price, of course.”

“A price?” Meira asked, looking up at the blond. “Did you turn into Mammon when I wasn’t looking,” they grinned, crossing their arms above their head.

“Very funny,” he rolled his eyes, moving to hover over them. 

“Oooh, I get it. You turned into Asmo when I wasn’t looking,” they laughed, making more room for him between their legs. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss against their forehead. “I should let you get some rest,” he smirked, pulling away. 

“Wait, what?” Meira asked, eyes going wide. “What, no goodnight kiss?” 

“I just kissed you, didn’t I?” He replied innocently, mirth sparkling in his green eyes.

“Very funny,” they repeated, hooking their legs around his waist and dragging him back. 

“What, my kisses aren’t good enough for you?” He asked, voice dripping with mock indignation. “I’m offended, Meira. Truly hurt.” 

“Uh huh.” A grin spread across their face as they played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Want me to kiss it better?” 

He laughed, tucking his face into the crook of their neck, “you’re terrible.” 

“So is that a yes, or...” they trailed off, unable to hold back their giggles. 

“The worst,” he continued, trailing kisses up to their jaw. 

“You’re not saying no,” they sang, grinning as he nipped their earlobe playfully. 

“Would I ever say no to you,” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to their cheek. 

They hummed thoughtfully, “pretty sure you have before.”

“Not about kissing,” he pointed out. 

“You do have a point there.” 

He leaned down to press a soft kiss against their lips, barely brushing. “How was that? Better?”

“Hardly,” they pouted, batting their eyelashes at the demon. “You’re gonna make me think you don’t like me anymore.” 

“When did you become such a brat,” Satan asked with a laugh. 

“When did you become such a tease,” they shot back. 

“Oh darling,” he purred, leaning down to trap Meira completely under him, “you haven’t seen anything yet.” 

“Yeah? Why don't you prove it.”

“Are you sure that’s really what you want, Kitten? I don't know if I’ll be able to stop myself,” he warned, gaze darkening. 

“I want you. Satan, I want you so badly.”

“Meira–” 

“You’re mine,” they started, grinding up against him, “why don't you prove to the others that I’m _yours_.” 

He stared down at their wicked grin, ocean eyes nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils. “Last chance.” 

They laughed softly, “babe, _please_?” They removed one arm from around his neck, throwing their head back and placing the back of their hand against their forehead dramatically. “Oh, _Satan_ , take me! Take me, I’m yours!” 

“Keep it up and you won’t get anything from me,” he scoffed, rolling his hips gently. “If you have to, use our pact to make me stop. I don't want to seriously hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” they smiled softly, cupping his cheek and pulling him down for a soft, gentle kiss. “I trust you, Satan. I won’t need to use our pact. Now fuck me already,” they laughed. 

He smiled softly down at his human, “are you gonna behave for me, Kitten? Or will I have to make you behave?” 

“I don't know... I have been known to be a bit of a troublemaker,” they grinned, biting their bottom lip. 

He hummed, trailing his burning gaze from their face, down to where their legs wrapped around his waist. “Take your clothes off.” 

“You’re not gonna do it for me?” 

“Do you want to be able to wear them again? Take them off or I’ll rip them off of you,” he ordered, removing their legs from his waist before unbuttoning his shirt. 

Their green eyes were wide, a deep rosy flush on their cheeks. They began to shimmy out of their jeans, the dark denim revealing dark lace and long, sheer stockings. 

“Did you _plan_ on seducing me?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“I might have,” they admitted, looking away. “Is it working?” 

“Oh, Kitten,” he purred again, hands warm against their thighs, “you have no idea. Why don't you let me see the rest, hmm?” They pulled their hoodie off, letting the heavy fabric fall off the side of the bed. “Look at you,” he breathed, running his hands through their hair. He grabbed a handful of their hair, almost too painfully, tugging their head back. “Behaving so well for me... such a good little Kitten. Grab the headboard for me. And don't let go.” 

“Or what?” 

He shot them a dark look, gripping their hair just a bit tighter, “you won’t like that outcome.” 

“Oh?” 

He pulled back, removing their legs from around his waist, “behave or I’ll leave you like this.” 

They pouted but grabbed the headboard, looking back up at the blond. “I’ll behave.” 

“Will you?” He asked, grabbing their hips tightly. “Or will I have to remind you again?”

“I’ll behave,” they nodded, wriggling in his grasp. 

“Good,” he bent down, spreading their legs further, before sinking his teeth into the soft skin of their inner thigh just above their stockings. They jumped, grip tightening on the headboard, a loud gasp escaping their lips. He grinned, looking up at them through blond lashes, before peppering soft kisses against the red flesh. “So good for me, darling. Keep it up.” He trailed his kisses up to their hips, teasing the thin skin over their hip bones with lips and teeth. Before long their thighs were littered with darkening lovebites, heat pulsing in their core. “You’ve been behaving so well for me, Meira. I think you deserve a treat, don't you?”

They moaned, eyelids fluttering shut as he rubbed the pad of his thumb in slow circles over their clit, the soaked lace creating delicious friction. “Satan, please... please fuck me, please please please,” they begged, keeping their hips still despite how badly they wanted to grind onto his hand. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he smiled, gently, so gently, easing their underwear down their marked legs. “I think I’ll leave these on though... if that’s alright with you?” He smirked, running his hand up and down their stocking clad leg. 

“Satan,” they whined, tightening their grip on the headboard again. 

“So impatient,” he tutted, barely flicking his tongue over their clit. “And so wet for me. I’ll ruin you for anyone else, Meira, I promise.” 

They opened their mouth to speak when he plunged two fingers in, sealing his lips over their clit and _sucking_. They nearly screamed, throwing their head back and crying out his name on repeat. 

“If you keep on like that everyone is going to know what we’re doing,” he chastised, fucking them on his fingers like his life depended on it. “Or is that what you want? For everyone to know what we’re up to right now? Want them to hear you begging for me? I won't let anyone else see you like this. I won’t let them see how well you take me, like your body was _meant_ for me,” he purred, licking a flat stripe over their clit. 

“Satan please I-I,” their statement broke off into a high pitched whine. “I need you.” 

“Are you sure you don't want me to keep going? I’m having so much fun watching you unravel like this. Besides, I don't know if you’re stretched enough yet.” 

“Wha– _ah!_ ” They threw their head back, panting at the addition of a third digit. “ _Fuck_ , Satan!” 

“You can go more than one round, can’t you? Can you do that for me, darling?” They nodded, gasping as his slender fingers crooked, his pace brutal and the slick noises growing louder and louder. “So good for me. Why don't you let me hear all of those pretty noises you make when you cum?” 

“F-fuck, Satan!” They cried out, back arching off the bed as their orgasm crashed over them, babbling nearly incoherently as he continued to pump his hand almost into oversensitivity. 

He pulled his hand out finally, smiling up at the human, “you doing okay? Want to stop?”

“N-no,” they shook their head, “don't stop. Please, don't stop.” 

“Good,” he purred, raising his hand to his lips and licking his fingers clean. “Do you have a condom? I’m assuming you don't want to risk a pregnancy scare in the middle of the exchange program.” He removed his belt and pants quickly, not bothering to draw it out any longer than absolutely necessary.

“Bottom drawer,” they replied, still trying to catch their breath. “Hurry. Need you.” 

“So desperate for me, my love,” he purred, leaning over them to dig in the drawer. “This box is surprisingly empty. Anything you want to tell me?” 

“Condoms make toys a lot easier to clean. While I was waiting on you to hurry up and fuck me I had plenty of– _ah!_ ” They threw their head back, eyes squeezing shut as the pain of him burying himself teetered on just this side of too much. 

“What was that? I didn’t catch it,” he smirked, pulling back out slowly before bottoming out once again. 

“Asshole,” they gasped, almost pulling their hands away from the headboard. 

“You were behaving so well, Kitten,” he sighed, grabbing their hips tightly. He set a brutal pace, hands so tight around their hips they’d be sure to bruise. “I guess I’ll have to make you behave then.” He continued fucking them with little regard for making things last, holding their hips up off the bed to press even deeper, making them cry out with every thrust. “You really aren’t holding anything back, are you? Let me hear all of those noises.” 

“ _Satan_ ,” they cried, back arching off the bed again. “Satan let me touch you, I need you.” 

“You want to let go of the headboard?” They begged, a litany of pleas and his name on repeat as they squirmed in his grasp. “Alright. You can let go.” Before he could even finish his statement they grabbed his shoulders, tugging him down into their arms, nails digging into his skin. “So desperate for me,” he laughed, using the new angle to slow his pace–still hitting their g-spot on every thrust. “And so close, aren’t you? You’re so tight around me, darling, so warm and wet around my cock. _Shit_ , Meira, you feel so good. Perfect. A perfect fit. Like we were made for each other.” 

“Satan,” they sobbed, “I’m so close. You feel so good, babe, you’re so good at this. Make me feel so good.” Their voice was little more than a hazy slur, drunk off the feeling of his length inside them. “No one could make me feel as good as you do,” they slurred, burying a hand in his soft hair. 

He groaned, tucking his face into the crook of their neck and leaving little lovebites up and down the flushed skin. “So beautiful, Meira,” he breathed, pressing a soft kiss beneath their jaw. “So beautiful. And all mine.” 

“All yours, I-I’m,” they let out a whine, burying their face in the crook of his neck as they came, wrapping their arms and legs around him even tighter. “Satan!” 

He continued thrusting, a low groan escaping him as they bit a bruise onto his throat, sucking at the skin. He buried himself as deep as his could, rhythm faltering until he came as well, pressing his forehead against their temple. He rolled his hips a couple more times before stilling completely, letting their breaths steady. “I’m gonna... pull out now.” 

Meira whined as he did, carding their fingers through his hair. “That was... _so_ good. Fucking incredible.” 

“ _You_ were incredible, Meira,” he praised, pressing a kiss to their cheek. “I’m sorry our first time wasn’t a bit more... romantic.” 

“Are you kidding? Satan, that was _perfect_ . You don't need to apologize for not properly wooing me, or anything like that,” they teased. “If you’re really hellbent on making love to me you’re free to try to seduce me _anytime_.” 

He laughed softly, “how did I end up with such a bratty human, hm?”

“You just couldn’t resist my charm?” 

He rolled his eyes at their grin, sitting up. He pulled the condom off, tossing it into the little garbage can next to their bed. “Have I ever told you you’re insufferable?” 

“Maybe a couple times,” they laughed, pushing themself up into a seated position. “Man, I’m sore.”

“I’m sorry. I should have been able to hold myself back more, I never intended to hurt you. You could have stopped me.” 

“Good sore Satan. The kind of sore that means every time it hurts I’m going to think of this. And every time I see these bruises on my hips I’m _definitely_ going to think of this,” they pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I should get cleaned up. Did you... maybe want to stay here tonight? You don't have to,” they assured, face flushing, “but you’re welcome to. If you want. I-I’d... really like it if you did.” 

“Let me go grab a damp rag. Why don't you take these off,” he asked, snapping the elastic of their socks against their leg. 

“You’re gonna have to walk to your room in the morning before breakfast to get a change of clothes–”

“I assumed you’d want me to stay when you asked me to come study so late, so I brought some,” he smiled. “You get those off, I’ll be right back.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” they smiled softly up at the Avatar of Wrath, heart swelling three sizes in their chest. “You’re so good to me.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Can you bring me some clothes when you come back with the rag? I’ve given up on the idea of moving at any point tonight.” 

He rolled his eyes before he pulled away, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Anything for my needy Kitten.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a smut writer but I got inspired, and I really really love Satan a lot, so out came this! It was mostly self-indulgent so it may be a little ooc but honestly that's half the fun !!!  
> If you liked it feel free to leave comments or kudos behind!


End file.
